Three is better than Two
by faxondancer3
Summary: After the final battle, Ron breaks up with Hermione when she moans Harry's name as they're snogging. She ends up going to Harry and Ginny's place and they find their own way to comfort her. Ginny's willing to share Harry as Harry's willing to share Ginny as well. The three soon engage in very adult like activities.
1. Chapter 1

so i recently read a story where Harry, Ginny and Hermione had a threesome which i quite liked. After trying to look for another one, i ended up coming up with nothing, i decided to write my own. So for those of you who might have been doing the same or just looking for something different, here's your chance.

* * *

The Battle was finally over, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall holding each other's hands with smiles on their faces. Not one week later would they be screaming and yelling at each other. They both loved each other, but Hermione also had a deep love for Harry as well. Ron discovered this that night, which caused the screaming and yelling to begin. While in a deep lust filled snog fest, Hermione started to moan Harry's name instead of Ron's. This angered Ron to the point where he told her that he would never forgive her and that she should just run off to Harry. And to just leave him the bloody hell alone.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were laying on their bed, yes their bed in their new home. After the Battle, Harry and Ginny got back together and decided to move in together, much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure. As they lay in each other's arms, the sound of someone flooing into their home was noticed as they heard someone making loud noises. Seconds later, their names were called.

Rushing out of the room and down the stairs, they found Hermione in tears while sitting on their couch. Not too sure as to why Hermione was crying, Ginny walked over to where Hermione was sitting and took a seat next to her while putting a comforting arm around her friends shoulder.

"What's wrong Hermione? Why are you crying?" Ginny asked.

"Ron, that's what's wrong. He broke up me with," She said in between crying her eyes out.

"Now why would my git of a brother break up with you? You're one of the smartest witches and one of the prettiest as well," Ginny said as she smiled down at Hermione.

"While we were having a snog I said Harry's name instead of his. Which made him angry, thinking that I have more feeling for Harry than I'll admit, but I would never want to do anything that would cause any problems for you and Harry, so I decided to keep those feelings hidden and only show those of what I have for Ron," Hermione responded.

"Hermione, how do you feel about Harry? It's ok to tell us, nothing could destroy our relationship. Not even if you happened to have feelings for him," Ginny said.

"I think that I love him, but I've always keep it hidden because I know that you and he are meant to be together," Hermione responded.

"Hermione, if you want, I'm willing to share him with you. Everything about him is loveable and I can't blame anyone else that wants to get with him. He's bloody amazing and great in bed. We can share him and he can share me with you if he wants, which I know he does because I know that he sometimes has fantasies about us. So what do you say, do you want to share him? Forget about my git of a brother and finally enjoy your life and who you're with," Ginny said as she looked at Harry as a smile formed on his face at the mentioning of the possibility of seeing Ginny and Hermione together in more than just a friendly way.

"Hermione, you and Ginny are the hottest, sexiest witches on this planet and it would be my honor in being able to love both of you. I think that the three of us could really have something pretty amazing," Harry said, still smiling.

"Are you both completely sure? I really don't want to mess up your relationship. You two belong together and I'm not meant to get in between that," Hermione said as she noticed that her tears were gone.

"Yes, I think that having you would increase the relationship that we have with each other. It would not only make us grow closer, but we all would have another person to shag and experience new things," Harry said.

"So what do you say? Yes? No? Maybe?" Ginny said.

After Ginny's question, Harry didn't wait for Hermione to answer; he decided that he would try to convince her with what they would be able to do to and for each other. Since they were all sitting on the couch, with Hermione in between Harry and Ginny, Harry started his plan. He pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her right on the lips. At first Hermione was shocked, but she soon gave in.

As Ginny watched the two, she started to get really turned on. While still keeping her eyes on them, she pulled her shirt over her head to expose a deep green bra that was a few shades darker than Harry's eyes. After her shirt was thrown to the ground, she stood up and pulled her shirt all the way down to the floor and stepped out of them, revealing a matching thong.

Out of the corner of his eye, hair noticed that Ginny was only in her undergarments and decided that he was dressed too much. He pushed Hermione away from him to allow Ginny to climb onto Hermione's lap. Ginny started to kiss her with as much passion as when she kisses Harry. As she kissed the girl beneath her, she placed her hands at the bottom of Hermione's shirt. She slowly pushed her hands underneath and started to pull the shirt upwards, only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over Hermione's head.

Once Harry pulled his shirt and pants off, he was left in only his boxers, which just happened to be quidditch themed and his lucky boxers. He looked over at the two girls on the couch. Hermione had a bright blue bra with lace on. The sight of Hermione in just a short skirt and her bra turned him on. While also the sight of Ginny in only a thong and bra increased the volume. And the sight of the two of them snogging passionately just made his erection too damn hard to handle by itself.

Since he noticed that Hermione still had her skirt on, he bent down on his knees in front of her and ran his hands over her bare legs. His hands traveled up until they were under her skirt. He grabbed a hold of her knickers and pulled them down and off her legs, while leaving her skirt in its place. He then reached his hands back under her skirt where he decided to stick one finger into her nice and wet vagina. At the touch, he heard a moan come out of Hermione's mouth. He started to push his finger in and out and eventually increased to three fingers.

Meanwhile, Ginny had worked her hands to be placed on Hermione's breasts. They were a little bigger than her own, but they felt amazing and she just wanted to get that damn bra off of her and feel the real thing. She reached behind her and unhooked the bra and pulled it off. Almost instantly, her hands found themselves rested around Hermione's nice rounded breasts. Both of her nipples were very erect from both the simulation that she was getting from Harry and Ginny. Ginny gave Hermione one kiss to the lips and then started to trail her kisses lower until they reached the very erect nipples. She started out by sucking on Hermione's left breast. She flicked her tongue over the nipple a few times before brushing her teeth over it. This caused Hermione to moan louder.

Not too soon after, Hermione found that not only was her left breast covered with someone's mouth, but also her right as Harry moved his way up her body to finally rest on her right breast. His motions were different than those of Ginny, but with them combined she found herself hitting the edge as she screamed out Harry and Ginny's names.

In the bliss that she was feeling, Hermione didn't noticed when Harry pulled away and held on to both Hermione and Ginny as he apparated them into his and Ginny's bedroom, landing on their king sized bed. While the bliss held, Harry pulled off his boxers as Ginny pulled off her thong and bra. Harry motioned for Ginny to turn around so that she was facing him, while she was still on top of Hermione. He also motioned her to keep Hermione's mouth busy as he lined his thick, hard, long cock up to Hermione's entrance. He slowly started to push in as Ginny placed her wet pussy over Hermione's mouth, who instantly started to lick the wetness that was seeping out. After pushing in and out a few times, Harry finally slammed into with full force. This caused him to moan while Hermione's moan was muffled by the fact that Ginny's pussy was pretty much pushed into her mouth.

As this was happening, Harry reached his hands out for Ginny to grab onto while also placing her lips on her own as he slammed into Hermione. The stimulation that they all felt was by far the best that they could ever imagine feeling. As Hermione continued to suck and lick Ginny's pussy, she reached her hands up to Ginny's breast and started to feel them up. She let her fingers run circles around Ginny's nipples, which hardened them instantly while also increased the wetness that was seeping from both of their vaginas. Within seconds, all three of them were coming fast and hard.

After they started to cool down from their ultimate highs, Harry lay in between Hermione and Ginny with his arms wrapped around them both. Both Hermione's and Ginny's heads rest on Harry's chest. They were all close to sleeping, when Hermione realized something.

"Hey, I guess this really might work. Who would have thought that I would end up in bed with both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, the hottest couple to ever walk through Hogwarts," Hermione said with a smile on her face as she looked at both Harry and Ginny.

"Yup, that's us. Enjoy it, because I know that I am. One thing I know for sure, three is defiantly better than two," Ginny said as Harry smiled.

Minutes later, they were all asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of what would happen next with their newly increased relationship. In these moments they were dreaming of each other and not worry about what their families would think or say about their way of life and acts.

* * *

I hoped it turned out alright. i'm still not sure if i'm going to add another few chapters or just leave it where it is, so i'm going to publish this as an in process story. feel free to review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. And as i forgot to say before, all of this is made up within my head and i have no clue if any of these situations would realistically be possible. but since it is just fanfiction, i decided to just keep with my imagination and build of from there.

* * *

That next morning, Harry woke up to find Ginny starring up at him with a huge smile on her face. This immediately made him smile back down at her. Seeing that Harry was awake, Ginny rose up a little and planted a kiss to his lips. Even though they were now in a joint relationship with Hermione, they still had that spark and instantly knew that this adjustment wouldn't change anything. Ginny continued to kiss him with passion and need.

Soon Ginny moved herself so that she was completely on top of him, with his ever hardening cock in between her legs, close to her womanhood. With one arm still wrapped around the still sleeping Hermione, Harry used his other to slowly massage Ginny's breasts as they continued to kiss.

Within seconds, each was grinding each other as the passion, love and need grew. Ginny wasn't sure if she could hold out any longer, but held out as she waited to decide when to go down on Harry's manhood, so that his manhood and her womanhood could fit together like a puzzle piece. She was so eager to reach that point, but where they were right now, with Harry's hand tracing her breasts and hers lightly touching his manhood from top to bottom and then back, while also pinching the head a little. She could tell that he was ready by the fact that it was already starting to leak.

She broke the kiss so that she could move herself down to his manhood. She slowly brought her mouth around it first. She circled her tongue around the head while letting her teeth scrape the side a little, then bringing it all within her mouth. When she had first down this, she was surprised that it was possible to fit all of him within her mouth, but now weeks after they had first experienced this, she knew that this would help bring him closer before she would start to ride him.

She slipped her mouth off of him and quickly grabbed a hold of him. She slowly sank down on him, reveling in the stimulation and sensation that it brought to her. She began to moan as she brought him deeper within her. They matched each other's pattern and continued to build up as they moaned each other's names.

Minutes later, Hermione woke up to hearing both Harry and Ginny moaning each other's names. When she opened her eyes, she saw why they were moaning so loud. Ginny was riding Harry, her breasts were bouncing around as she moved, which was a huge turn on and she couldn't blame them for starting without her. Deciding that she wanted to join in with them, she lifted her head up and started to kiss Harry on the lips for a few seconds before she sat up and trailed the kisses all the way down his chest, to his stomach and finally to his manhood, which was still deep within Ginny. She climbed on him and made sure her womanhood was just close enough to his mouth but a little out of his reach. She then brought her head down to where his manhood met Ginny's womanhood. She licked the very bottom of his cock, and then licked up to the head when Ginny pulled up and seconds later, after Hermione removed her tongue, Ginny slammed back down onto him.

A huge moan escaped from Harry's mouth as Ginny continued to slam down onto him several times, each time breaking her barrier while also causing her to moan as well as she enjoyed the feel of his manhood inside of her. Hermione sat back and started to watch these motions about couldn't believe how much it turned her on. And just to think, only yesterday morning had she been in a relationship with Ron, to now where she somehow ended up in a three way relationship with Harry and Ginny. She loved them both equally. They had always been her best friends, along with Ron, but now, she was completely ready to forget about the stupid git and move on with her life, where she could have sex with not only Harry but also Ginny at the same time.

Ginny started to just move back and forth and in circles as she road Harry, so this game Hermione her chance to join back in. She brought her body so close to Ginny's so that their very erect nipples were pressing against each other. She brought her hands down to touch Ginny's womanhood as she kissed her with every fiber of her being. This was the trigger to making Harry explode deep within Ginny, while Ginny and Hermione also came as they noticed his release. In this moment, Harry felt like nothing could be better.

Then he realized that they would have to get up soon to go over to the Burrow for a family gathering for brunch. He looked at the clock and noticed that they were already late. As Ginny and Hermione lifted themselves off of him, they also noticed the time and started springing into action in order to find some clothes to put on. Ginny grabbed an outfit out of the closest and when done, she noticed that Hermione was about to put on the same clothes as she had worn yesterday.

"Hermione, I'll let you wear one of my outfits, just pick one out and hurry, we're already late and they might ask why your clothes look worn," Ginny said in a rush.

"Gin, thanks for reminding me, I guess we'll have to go over and get all of my stuff later on," Hermione said as she changed into an outfit of Ginny's, which happened to be a nice looking red dress that showed her cleavage while the bottom of the dress stopped above her knees.

As Ginny was looking in the mirror at herself, she realized that she had somehow pulled on her favorite dress, a green dress that flows nicely in the wind which also dipped a little too low at the top for anyone besides Harry and Hermione to like. In the mirror, she saw Harry buckling his belt to his pants that he was wearing with a red polo shirt on top.

When Harry finished, he looked at both Hermione and Ginny, who were ready to go and his mouth about dropped. He was so tempted to skip the family gathering and have another round in bed, but he knew that everyone would wonder why the three of them show up late, let along not show up at all. He tried to think of something that may turn him off or cool him down, but nothing was working. So he asked, "Did you really have to wear outfits that will turn a guy on by just looking at you?" He used his hand to motion to their necklines. "Because, I sure know that I'm already half hard again and it would be kind of embarrassing to go to the Burrow, where our whole family happens to be gather, with a tent in my pants."

"Well, Mr. Potter, this here is a challenge for you. If you can survive without having to go cool yourself down, you will be treated with a surprise that only we can give you," Ginny said as she came up to him and pressed her body against his, already feeling his manhood spring up in his pants.

"And if you do survive, it will definitely be worth the wait," Hermione said as she too pressed her body up against him, but instead of in front of Harry, she was in back, pressing her crotch to his ass.

With a lot of frustration and disappointment, Harry said, "This is going to be the longest few hours of my life. Let's go so that we can get back her as soon as possible."

Satisfied with themselves, Hermione and Ginny placed themselves so that Harry had an around each of them, they waited for him to apparate them to the Burrow, where their family would most likely be wondering why the three of them were late.

* * *

Hoped you liked it and feel free to review and tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

so i decided to back track a little and show what was going on at the Burrow before the three late comers showed up.

* * *

The whole Weasley had been gathered at the Burrow for over an hour before they started to really question why Ginny, Harry and Hermione weren't there yet. Everyone sat at the table trying to figure out why they weren't there. Fred and George started to joke about how maybe Harry and Ginny were spending some extra alone time together, even though they lived together. When Bill asked Ron why Hermione wasn't there, all Ron did was mumble and groan. When Bill looked at Ron's face, he could see that Ron was about to blow his top. So he decided to ask Ron what was going on.

"Ron, are you okay there bro? It looks as if you want to punch a wall. Did something happen with Hermione that you're now getting mad at the mention of her name?" Bill asked. At this, everyone else looked down at Ron with questioning eyes.

"Nothing," was all Ron said, not really wanting his family to know about how his girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend was basically unfaithful to him.

"Ron, what happened?" Bill said in a more stern voice.

After a few minutes, Ron finally answered, "We broke up, okay. Now can we please leave it alone?"

Thus the conversation went back to why the three could be missing. Since neither of them had started working yet, seeing as how they planned on going back to Hogwarts in the fall, so that option was ruled out. As everyone was trying to think of different reasons, Charlie realized something. He decided to voice this realization to the rest of his family.

"Ron, when exactly did you and Hermione break up?" Charlie asked.

"Last night, and didn't I tell you to leave it be," Ron said as he started to get a little angrier than before.

"Well, since I know that you and Hermione had moved in together and you guys broke up last night, then where did she go? And is it a possibility that she may have crashed at Harry and Ginny's place," Charlie asked.

"How would I know? I don't really want anything to do with her. Do you guys really want to know why we broke up? Huh, do you?" Ron said as the anger within him continued to grow. "It was because she likes another guy besides me. Am I not good enough for her, that she has to think about another guy while were together or let alone just another guy."

Everyone at the table was very surprised by this. Ever since Ron and Hermione were in their fourth year, everyone except those two could tell that they were meant to be together. No one expected it to be until after the war, but still, they had finally gotten together. And what made it even stranger was the fact that Hermione had feelings for another guy that wasn't Ron. And from what they know, the only other guy that Hermione ever hung out with was Harry and all the Weasley boys.

As Fred and George were discussing this, they automatically ruled out both Bill and Charlie, seeing as how they didn't really know Hermione that well, seeing as both had been away and Hermione had been at school most of the time that they had visited or at her own house.

They then thought about Percy because both he and Hermione are very interested in a good education and getting excellent grades as well as studying a lot, like more than needed. But then they realized that even though they were both serious about their education, they knew that Percy would never approve of what Hermione, Ron, and Harry did throughout their Hogwarts years and Hermione would never like anyone who went against the people that she cared about. So Percy was left out.

The only ones left were themselves and Harry. The possibility that it would be one of the three was very high. She had always been close to both Fred and George due to the fact that they had been in school together for five years and they always bugged Ron, who was always with Harry and Hermione. But then again, Hermione had always been close to Harry. It had actually seemed as if the two liked each other in their early years at Hogwarts, but the year of the Tri wizard tournament was the start of the complication between Ron and Hermione and when they would finally get together due to their feelings being obvious to everyone around them except for themselves.

They decided that it was either one of them or Harry. "Ron, is it anyone in this room that she likes?" Fred asked.

"No," Ron answered. And there they had it, the only person left was Harry. When they were about to ask if it was Harry, the sound of the front door opening was heard, meaning that someone was arriving. In walked the people that were questioned. Taking a look at them, George noticed that Harry had his arms tightly wrapped around not only Ginny's waist, but Hermione's as well.

Before he was able to asked about this, Ron had gotten up right into Harry's face and started to yell, "WHY ARE YOUR HAND'S WRAPPED AROUND HERMIONE, LET ALLOW TOUCHING HER?"

Taking his arms off of the girls beside him, he motioned for them to go sit down as he said, "Well for one, because you decided that you would break up with her. Two, she came to Ginny and my place crying her eyes out. And three, I was trying to comfort her. You just broke her heart, what else should I do? She's one of my best friends, one that I've known almost as long as I've known I'm a wizard, one of my first real friends. And since we've been best friends for years, it's my job to comfort her after her boyfriend breaks up with her for something silly. And it's also my job to protect her from said her now ex-boyfriend. I don't want you being mean towards her or even looking at her unless your welling to forgive her while also apologizing for being a huge git who doesn't realize how much his actions can hurt others." By the time that he was done speaking, not only was he getting really angry with what Ron had did to Hermione, he was also trying to hide the fact that he was now more than friends with not only just Ginny, as everyone knew about, but also Hermione.

Even though Harry was blaming the reason for protecting Hermione on the fact that he was her best friend, the twins could see right through him. They could easily tell that the way that he was defending her was as if were more than just best friends as her, like if he was in a relationship with her. But they knew that wasn't possible because Harry was already in a relationship with their sister. The only other possibilities were that he could either be in a secret relationship with her, but since he's saying this all in front of Ginny, with her not having a problem with it, they ruled that out.

Then there was the possibility that he was in a relationship with both of them, kind of like how they had had a threesome with Angelina back when they were in Hogwarts. Even though no one really knew about this, they could definitely figure out when other people were in the same type of relationship.

Looking over at Ginny and Hermione, they could see that the two girls were a little closer than they would normally be. They figured that the girls were nervous about what was going to happen, but it also looked as if by being closer to one another, the girls gave each other more comfort, knowing that they weren't the only person with a secret to hold.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were still having angry at each other while they were talking, well more like yelling at each other. It eventually got to the point where their mother had to intervene and made both of them go sit down and to stop arguing. While they ate, several of the Weasley's were looking at the three late comers strangely. While Fred and George were able to figure out what was going on, the rest of the family was still clueless. As Harry sat in between Ginny and Hermione, Fred noticed that Ginny was eating with her left hand. He knew that she used her right hand to eat, so the fact that she was using her other hand was a little odd. Luckily, he and his twin were practically placed across from the three. He pointed this new knowledge out to George, who instantly started to wonder as well. They both looked at Harry's face as he was eating, and it seemed as if he was having a hard time.

With all these interesting observations, they had to find out what was really happening. They both accidently dropped their forks onto the floor below them, which gave them a chance to look underneath the table to see what was going on with the three across from them.

Imagine what it would be like to find your sister feeling up her boyfriend underneath the table as the rest of the family ate. Double that, and there you find that not only is your sister feeling up her boyfriend, but Hermione was also feeling him up. Each girl had a hand over Harry's manhood, which was thankfully still in his pants, but you could easily tell that he had a hard on and was having problems with the fact that he was completely hard and had no way to release without those around him finding out what was happening.

After coming up from underneath the table, with their now dirty forks, Fred and George took another look at Harry, who was now biting his lips, as to prevent him from screaming with enjoyment. The twins were pretty pleased with themselves. Not only had they figured out who Hermione liked, they had also figured out that Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all more than just friends. In addition, they had found Hermione and Ginny feeling Harry up underneath the table, as if they couldn't wait to do this until they were away from the family. As much as they wished that they were Harry, they were sure glad they weren't. Yeah he may get two women to care about, but he also had to deal with both of them teasing him at the same time, instead of just one woman. And considering one of these women that Harry had a hold of was their sister, they weren't sure if they should be mad at Harry for using both of them at the same time or if they should be overjoyed for them because they could find love in more than one person and could learn to adjust to something new.

With all of their information gathered, they decided to finish eating and to wait until later to confront the three on what they had discovered and show that they gave their support. Everyone deserves to be happy, no matter if they were with one person or several people at the same time.

* * *

i realized this chapter mostly showed the twin's view of what was going on and i felt as if they would be the one's to notice that something was different, but they wouldn't call harry, hermione and ginny out about it. instead they would wait and be the one's to support them. im still not sure on how the rest of the family would react or even when they'll find out. i hoped you liked it and send me a review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
